Love Somebody
by Welcome to the TARDIS
Summary: When Gabriel gets badly injured, Sam takes on the responsibility of taking care of him. Mainly Sabriel with a side of Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I've been absent for awhile, but here I am, back with a Sabriel/Destiel fic that I'm really enjoying writing! And yes it will be multiple chapters._

When Gabriel was in the mood for candy, he ate candy (and lots of it). When Gabriel was in the mood for watching TV, he watched TV (usually Disney channel or cartoons). And when Gabriel was in the mood for pulling pranks on people... Well when Gabriel was in that kind of mood, people tended to avoid him. That resulted in people avoiding him a lot.

It was a Wednesday afternoon in December, Wednesdays were boring. Gabriel preferred Fridays and Saturdays. December was boring too, it was too cold outside and the ground was always either froze solid, covered in snow, or most commonly a big mess off sloshy ice and mud. The archangel was sitting on a couch, twiddling his thumbs. It wasn't just any couch though, oh no this couch was Bobby Singer's couch, which meant he was in Bobby Singer's house.  
Now, you might be wondering why an archangel would be sitting in anyone's living room in the first place. He had a perfectly reasonable explanation believe it or not. But that didn't really matter, what mattered now was the fact that everyone had left him all alone. Everyone being Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby (although he could care less about Bobby, truthfully).

Gabriel stood up and looked around the small room, everyone else was outside in that huge scrapyard, might as well have some fun. He snuck around to the door that led outside and peered through the screen to make sure the others were out of eyeshot. When they were, Gabe slipped outdoors and thought for a moment before grinning maniacally and snapping his fingers.

Dean pressed down the trunk of his Impala and looked back towards Sam, Cas, and Bobby. "Alright we're all ready to go."

"Don't forget about that trickster you have sitting in my house!" Bobby grumbled.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about him?" Dean rolled his eyes, he certainly wasn't very fond of the archangel.

"I'll go check on him" Sam volunteered.

"Okay" Cas nodded. "Bring him over here."

"Alright." Sam began his trek back to the house. He was only a few yards away when he almost tripped over... something. What was it? He kneeled over and furrowed his brow when he realized he had just picked up a banana. Why on Earth was a banana out here? He dropped the fruit and continued working towards the house.  
It hadn't been 10 feet and Sam found another fruit sitting in the dirt, this one happened to be an orange. He was beginning to become suspicious of the situation. Looking around, Sam could just make out a lemon placed off to the right a couple more feet away. It was like a trail of fruit! Sam followed the fruit, he couldn't help that he was curious where it would lead. Although he probably should be worried that it was a trap, for some reason a trail of fruit seemed way too harmless to be evil.  
Three strawberries, a pineapple, a handful of grapes, and a watermelon later, Sam found himself standing in front of an old red pickup truck. It was nothing special, covered in dust, with flat tires and one of the doors was almost falling off its hinges. Sam pulled open the door in question and felt his drop when he stuck his head inside and found a room the size of a small basement, complete with a disco ball, and multicolored light-up tile floor. Some kind of electro dance music was playing from invisible speakers. It only took a few seconds for Sam to realize how he got there, more specifically who had got him there.

"Gabriel where are you?" He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Before they had left the house, Cas had made Gabriel promise he wouldn't get into trouble. They were trying to give him a chance to prove himself trustworthy. Obviously Gabriel had other ideas.

"Oh hey Samsquatch!" Sam turned around to find the short (in his opinion) man standing in front of him. "How do you like the setup?"

"Why did you lead me here?" Sam frowned "I was supposed to be taking you to the car, the others are ready to go to the warehouse!"

"Well" Gabriel stretched out the word "I didn't really mean to lead you here, I just meant to lead whoever came looking for me here."

"Why?"

"I was bored" the archangel shrugged. "And look" he smiled and the music playing in the room changed. Sam groaned.

"Heat of the Moment? Very funny Gabe." Gabriel chuckled.

"So Sammy, what do you wanna do?" He sat down on a bar stool he had just zapped into the room.

"I want to get out of here and go back to the car!" Sam exclaimed. He wasn't in the mood for Gabriel's pranks, he had things to do.

"Aw you're no fun!" But sure enough, Gabe followed Sam's orders and they were standing next to the Impala before Sam had even realized Gabe's hand pressed to his  
forehead.

"That took long enough" Dean rolled his eyes and opened the drivers side door to his car. Sam raised a brow when Bobby pulled open the passenger side door, taking his usual seat. Cas climbed in on the right and Gabriel proclaimed he wanted to sit in the middle (who knows why) leaving Sam against the left side window.

The drive to the warehouse was fairly quick, the only discussion in the car was about their plan once they got to their destination, besides a two minute argument about the radio.

The building was large, perfect for a nest of vampires to live in. Which was why they were there, to kill vampires. They had been causing major trouble around the outskirts of Sioux Falls and Bobby had called in Dean and Sam to help him get rid of the problem, gaining Cas and Gabriel as a bonus.

"Ok remember" Bobby said when he climbed out of the car. "We stick together in pairs. Make sure you don't get each other killed."

"Um Bobby?" Dean asked as he handed Sam a gun "there's 5 of us, someone's gonna be stuck alone."

"I vote Gabriel being the one alone" Sam raised his free hand up slightly.

"Hey!"

"Alright, It'll be Sam and Dean, and I'll take the angel with me."

"I'm an angel too!"

"Got it." Dean stuck a knife in his belt, and the group headed towards the door.

They slipped inside as quietly as possible, and the pairs split up. Sam and Dean headed to the right and Cas and Bobby to the left. Gabriel wandered off towards the back. It wasn't long before Bobby and Cas ran into the first round of sleeping vampires, a young-looking blonde girl was curled up on an old couch and a middle-aged man with a scruffy beard was spread out on a recliner. Cas quickly headed over to the man and made eye contact with Bobby before pressing his hand to the vampires chest . The man's eyes snapped open just before he began to screech in pain, white light flooding out through his eyes, mouth, and even nose. The female vamp woke up as soon as the male began to screech, naturally, but Bobby was one step ahead hovering right behind the back of the couch, he pulled her head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed the knife to her throat.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean hadn't stumbled upon any vampires, only an empty room with a closet filled with cobwebs. "Do you think the others have found anything yet?" Sam asked as they wandered out of the room.

"Probably" Dean's theory was confirmed by a shriek coming from across the building "make that a yes".Sam and Dean walked around a bit more until they found another room, this one with the door shut. "Be prepared to kill these sons of bitches" Dean muttered as he pushed open the door. They were greeted by a huge man with dark skin and a menacing look on his face.

Dean quickly jumped at the man, seeing as he wasn't about to run away. The vampire was, not surprisingly, very strong, easily pushing Dean against the wall, leaving Sam a view of two other vampires coming up in front of him. Acting on pure instinct, Sam pulled a gun off of his belt and shot at a brunette, female that was quickly approaching him. The bullet hit her square in the chest, and she barely flinched. Looking over, Dean had managed to inject the man with dead man's blood and had somehow gotten a knife to his throat. The thud of a head dropping was heard seconds later. The brunette going after Sam had made it to him. He swallowed deeply, quickly pulling out a knife. She was a step ahead of him, gripping his wrist as soon as he raised it. Dean was busy with another vampire, Sam was stuck. Knowing it wouldn't do much, the youngest WInchester kicked the girl in the stomach, it just made her angrier. She flashed her teeth and pushed Sam towards one of the twin beds in the room. He fought back, his height advantage was the only reason he hadn't been knocked down yet.  
Finally Sam was able to free his wrist from the vampire's grasp, he quickly took advantage of the opportunity and stabbed the knife that he had managed to hold onto into the girl's throat. She choked, her eyes going wide, Sam quickly finished the job. Sam looked up to meet Dean's eye, panting, all three of the vampires were dead. "Let's go find the others" Dean said eventually.

They ran into Bobby and Cas in a matter of minutes, both of them seemed perfectly fine. They exchanged information about how many vampires they killed and decided to team up and look for any others.

"Uh guys" Sam frowned after a minute of walking. "Where's Gabriel?"

Everyone exchanged worried looks and quickly switched their mission to finding the archangel.  
It wasn't long before they began to hear movement and screaming from what sounded like far away. Cas broke into a sprint, obviously worried about his brother. Sam  
followed him soon after.

Three vampires were on the floor dead, burnt to a crisp. The problem were the 4- no 5 vampires surrounding Gabriel, who was backed up against the corner. Cas placed his hands on the backs of two of the vampires, killing them instantly. Sam pulled out his knife and decapitated another. The two big men who were left turned away from Gabe and went after Cas, who thankfully, easily disposed of them.

Sam ran to Gabriel's side, his eyes were open wide and he looked absolutely confused. "Hey, you ok?" Sam asked, pretty sure the answer was no.

"I- I don't" Gabriel stuttered. He dropped his head, looking down to the floor. "I couldn't do anything."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, concern evident in his voice,

"I couldn't kill them, I couldn't fly out of there... I couldn't do anything." There was pain in Gabriel's voice and Sam felt horrible. Cas wandered over, a frown adorning his face as well.

"Come on, let's get back to Bobby and Dean."

Sam helped Gabriel along, he wasn't just emotionally injured, he was physically injured as well. The walk back to Dean and Bobby seemed to take hours, Gabriel was a wreck, the vampires he had been up against certainly hadn't gone easy on him. And the facial expressions he was making were enough to make anyone feel bad for him. Cas was maintaining a straight face as they walked along, but Sam knew that he was just trying to hide his true emotions.  
When Dean Saw the trio come into view, him and bobby speed-walked over to them. When he saw Gabriel he gave Sam and Castiel a look of confusion. Cas just nodded and they exited the building quickly.

The drive back to Bobby's house was long. There wasn't much conversation at all, and the radio was turned off. The only thing that shortened the ride were the worried looks passed along when everyone had realized Gabriel was asleep, leaning up against Sam.

Dean parked the impala right in front of the house and Bobby, Cas, and Dean climbed out of the Impala, leaving Sam with a sleeping Gabriel on top of him. "Should I wake him up?" He asked Cas, not sure what to do with himself.

"No" Cas said blankly. He shook his head slightly. "Sorry hold on" he leaned into the car and pressed his hands to both Gabriel and Sam's foreheads, a few seconds later, Sam and Gabriel had skillfully been placed on the couch and Cas was standing up in front of them.

"Gabriel needs to rest" he proclaimed "I'm not sure exactly what happened to him, but if he's sleeping then it must mean he needs to." Sam nodded in understanding, he looked down at the head that was rested against his side and carefully used his hand to support it as he slid off the couch. He slid a pillow under Gabe's head and pulled down the blanket that was folded on the back of the couch, setting it over the sleeping angel.

Castiel watched in fascination as Sam willingly took care of his brother, quickly turning around when Sam seemed to be finished, "Do you think He'll be ok?"

"Yeah" Cas said, but he wasn't sure if he quite believed himself "yeah I'm sure he'll be ok".


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two! Thanks for the positive feedback, and sorry for any grammar issues, they aren't my strong suit... Anyways enjoy :)_

The next day, everyone woke up in between 9 and 10 o'clock, besides Gabriel. Dean volunteered to run to McDonald's to pick up food for everyone, and Cas tagged along. It wasn't until Sam was halfway through with his egg mcmuffin that the injured angel appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello Gabriel" Cas looked up from the newspaper he had been scanning through.

Still in a daze from just waking up, Gabriel clambered over to the kitchen table and sat down in an empty chair. "I'm hungry" he announced.

"Have some hotcakes" Dean pushed an unopened tray of pancakes in Gabriel's direction. He gratefully pulled off the plastic lid and began to eat one with his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"How do you think?" he snorted "I feel like I was hit by a truck".

"Here" Bobby had wandered over to Gabriel and was holding out a bottle of aspirin. "Should help with the pain."

Gabriel nodded and sat the bottle down on the table. Was this what it was like to be human? He didn't like it. "So" he turned his head at the sound of Castiel's voice "what happened back there?" Gabriel glared, he wasn't in the mood to talk about the incident, he'd rather curl up on the couch and watch cartoons and drink hot chocolate.

"I ran into a gang of vamps, and I killed a few easy peasy" he flicked his wrist "and then this one, she was a girl, not very tall, came up to me and I was prepared to kill her and I put my hand on her forehead and" the angel sighed loudly "and nothing happened, she just attacked me, which of course led to the others coming at me too".

"So you just... lost your mojo?" Dean confirmed.

"Yeah I lost my mojo" Gabriel grumbled. "Now I'm going to go watch some TV." He stood up, leaving behind an empty tray and wandered back into the living room.

A few hours later, Bobby came out of the library holding an old book with yellowed pages and a brown leather cover. "I might have found something" he handed the book to Dean.

Dean looked down at the open page, "do you really think something like that could happen?"

"I don't know, but it's the best I've found" Bobby shrugged "why don't you ask that angel of yours what he thinks." Dean glared at the last comment, but proceeded to go outside to find Cas. He hadn't left close proximity of the house, Dean knew that. Cas had promised he'd stay until Gabriel was better, although no one knew how long that would be. Dean found Cas wandering around by a few broken down cars.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas" Dean gave a small smile before handing over the book. Cas read the page quickly and looked back up to make eye contact with Dean.

"It could be possible" he mused. "Very rare, but it could have happened."

"But how?" Dean leaned back against a car. "It said that the only way something like that could happen is if the angel has a really strong bond with a human." Cas shrugged, and looked away from Dean. Knowing he wasn't going to receive an answer Dean continued to speak "should we tell Gabriel? Maybe he'll be able to figure out if that's what happened."

"Yeah, good idea" Cas nodded. They walked silently back to the house. Inside they found Sam sitting on the couch next to Gabe attempting to make light conversation, it seemed to only be working from his end though, because Gabriel seemed like he'd rather pay attention to the Disney flick playing on the TV.

"Hey we might've gotten something" Dean said, holding out the book to whoever wanted it "we think this could be what happened to him" he gestured to Gabriel. Sam took the book and set it in his lap.

"An angel can lose temporarily lose their powers" he swallowed and looked over to Gabriel, who was maintaining a straight face "if they are in a situation where an enemy has the ability to read their min- vampires can't read minds" Sam pointed out.

"Keep reading" Dean insisted.

"The ability to read minds or have a connection with the angel's bond mate. Guys this stuff doesn't make any sense! What's a bond mate?"

"A bond mate is essentially an angel's soul mate." Cas explained, "An angel doesn't necessarily have to know who their bond mate is, but once they've bonded, they figure it out soon enough."

"So you're saying he has some secret soul mate that had some connection with that girl vampire that wiped his powers." Sam raised a brow "doesn't that sound kind of unlikely to you?"

"It's the best we have" Dean shrugged.

"Ok so what we have to find his soul mate?"

"Well it's a start."

Sam turned to face Gabriel "so man, do you know anything about this?"

Gabriel bit his lip "I can't say I do. In fact I think the whole idea is wacko!" He shook his head "I mean do you guys seriously believe that Ibonded with someone?"

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and sighed "could you at least consider the possibility?"

Gabriel leaned back into the couch and groaned "but there's no one I would've bonded with!"

"Alright let's be done talking about this for now" Dean held up his hands in defeat, "just think about it, ok?"

"Fine" Gabe grumbled. Cas and Dean proceeded to leave the room. Sam remained on the couch, he closed the book and set it down on the coffee table ahead of him.  
"So how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go curl up in a ball and never come out" he moaned "I want my mojo back".

Sam nodded "we're trying our best to help you get it back".

"You know Sammy" Gabe started, "you're the only one here that seems to actually care if I'm ok or not. Why do you even bother caring? I mean I killed your brother over 100 times for gobs sake."

Sam shrugged "I don't know, I guess I just feel like deep down you might be a good person. You know if you stopped killing people".

Gabriel let out a snort of laughter "you know even I don't believe that, I'm just a lousy excuse for an angel who couldn't even face their family."

"You stood up to Lucifer in the end" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah and then he killed me."

"Well you're alive now and that's all that matters" Sam decided as gently as he could. "Why don't you take a nap for a while, you could use the rest, it'll strengthen you up."

Gabriel grimaced at the idea of more sleep. He wasn't even used to sleeping in the first place. Sam picked up one of the couch pillows and propped it against the armrest as if to encourage the injured angel to lay down. Gabriel gave in and slung his bare feet up onto the couch, Sam was about to stand up when he realized that apparently he had gotten in the way of Gabriel's leg space so now those same feet were weighing down his lap. "Gabe"

The archangel craned his neck uncomfortably to look up at Sam with half closed eyes. "Be quiet Sam, I'm trying to sleep." Sam groaned, but didn't make any attempt to move, he could've sworn he saw Gabriel smiling when he looked over, but he was probably just seeing things.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the positive feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

It had been three days. _Three whole days_. During that time Gabriel had very gradually began to recover from his injuries, and Dean, Cas, and Bobby had been almost constantly stuck in the library looking for more possible theories as to why Gabriel still had the same amount of magical angel powers as a human.

During that time, Sam had self assigned himself as the angel's personal caretaker. He mainly just lounged around with Gabe on the couch, but he also occasionally helped by heating up a can of soup or retrieving the bottle of aspirin that was now nearing empty. Dean had found Gabriel and Sam asleep on the couch together four times now. That was a lot of times for three days, but after the first two times he didn't think much of it.

It wasn't until halfway through that third day, after finding Sam and Gabriel in a position on the old couch that most people would consider cuddling, Castiel asked Sam if he knew the vampire that had ruined Gabe.

"I didn't get a very good look at her" Sam confessed, slowly lowering his arm from around Gabriel's back. It didn't seem weird when they were alone, but now that Cas was in the room (as oblivious as he could be) he could get the wrong impression. "Wait hold on" he furrowed his brow "why are you asking me? Are you trying to imply that I could be the one he bonded with?"

"Well we're just trying to take in all possibilities" Cas offered, although it was quite clear that the idea had passed through his mind at least once.

"I'd have to see her again" Sam shrugged, restraining himself not to comment on Cas's facial expression, "but that's impossible so I'm not much help."

"I didn't bond with him Cas" Gabriel rolled his eyes. But the fact that he was practically lying on top of Sam could make other people think otherwise.

"Ok Gabriel" Castiel spun around and headed back into the library.

Gabriel looked up at Sam's face and frowned slightly. "What is it?" Sam asked upon noticing.

"I was just thinking, what if my soul mate is like Christina Aguilera or something?" Sam snorted at the thought.

"Well then I guess you're never going to be a full fledged angel again."

"What, you think she wouldn't lay me? I think she would, totally." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well when that happens you can tell me you told me so." Gabriel laughed in response.

"There must be something else" Dean groaned, leaning back against the old wooden desk in the library.

"It's the only thing we've found." Bobby pointed out uselessly "and we've been at it for days".

"Bobby is right" Castiel agreed "we have to find out who my brother bonded with. Whether he knows he did it or not, it is crucial to him regaining his powers."

"What do we even do if we find this person?" Dean asked "I mean that old book didn't mention anything about it/"

"We can cross that bridge once we get to it" Bobby sighed. 'Why don't you two go get the sleeping beauty and we can try talking to him again."

"This is _so stupid_" Gabriel moaned, setting down his pen after about ten minutes. Dean had demanded that he right a list of every single possible person he could have bonded with, and as far as Gabe was concerned, that was a lot of people.

"Marilyn Monroe is dead" Sam pointed out, hovering over Gabriel's shoulder, scanning his list.

"I _know_" the exasperated sigh he let out made Sam mentally question the angel.

"Isn't there some way you can narrow this down?" Sam asked hopefully.

"If there was I would've done it already."

"Well can you at least pick a gender?" Dean called from the sofa, he was enjoying being able to watch TV for a little while without the couch being hogged.

Gabriel shrugged, it was true that the list consisted of both males and females, although there was a much larger group of ladies than men. "I just have no way of knowing, sorry."

Castiel looked up from Sam's laptop, he had been working on his technology-using skills over the past few weeks and was now able to surf the web without much trouble. "Bonding usually requires a certain amount of interaction with your mate" he pointed out. Gabe looked down on his list and picked up his pen, beginning to scratch off a few names.

Sam looked over at the clock, it was nearing 5 o'clock already. "What are we gonna do for dinner?"

"The fast food joints didn't change in the past ten minutes." Dean rolled his eyes "there's some soup in the pantry too." Sam grimaced.

"Maybe we can go out or something... I hate being stuck in this house."

Dean snorted "Us go out? To a place that isn't a run down diner? I don't know, sounds a bit unlikely."

"I think it sounds nice" Cas chirped.

"You don't even eat!"

"Come on, there's a TGI Friday's just downtown, it's nothing fancy Dean."

"_Fine_" Dean sighed "but we're not going anywhere until after he finishes his list." Gabriel slumped over in his seat.

"Bobby should be back from Tony's in a bit" Sam commented. The older hunter had gone over to another hunter's house to take care of some sort of business, he hadn't specified.

"I'm done with my list!" Gabriel announced loudly, holding up the piece of lined paper he had been using. "And I'm not waiting for that old man to get here so I can eat! I'm hungry!"

About a half hour later, Dean pulled the Impala over into the semi crowded restaurant parking lot and complained under his breath over how it would have been so much easier to just pick up Arby's. They wandered into the restaurant and were seated at a booth by a tall young woman who was serving as the hostess. Sam and Gabe slipped into one side and Dean and Cas slipped into the other.

No one was surprised when Dean ordered a burger. Sam went for steak, and Gabriel decided to try the fish and chips. "Are you sure you don't want anything Cas?" Dean asked as he closed his menu "Gabe's eating."

"Gabriel needs food to maintain his strength" Cas pointed out blandly.

"I'll get you a burger" Dean decided.

While they were waiting for their waiter to bring their food, the foursome landed back on the topic of Gabriel's soul mate situation, which led to Gabe changing the subject to his favorite types of candy, no one took the initiative to change the subject back.

Once they received their food, the table went mostly silent, the only sounds coming from biting and chewing, and the pop music that was muffled by other customer's conversations. Even Cas seemed to be enjoying his burger.

Dean paid the bill and the group headed out of the restaurant. It was only a little after seven, but Gabriel was yawning loudly in the backseat, causing a chain reaction throughout the car (besides Cas of course). Dean parked in front of Bobby's house a short while later.

"Bobby?" Dean called as soon as he pushed open the door. Gabriel slipped past the hunter and made a beeline towards the couch he had grown so accustomed to over the  
past few days.

Only to stop abruptly and let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a growl and a shriek, startling everyone that was still standing in the doorway. "I just wanted to take a nap!" He moaned. Sam and the others wandered over to find a certain, very british demon lounging on the couch as if it was perfectly normal.

"Crowley?!" Sam gaped. Dean pushed past Sam, storming towards the king of hell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spat, eyes burning with anger.

Crowley held his hands up as if to show he was innocent "I mean no harm boys, really. In fact I'm here for just the opposite reason."

"And that would be?"

"I'm here to help." Dean turned back to face Sam and Cas.

"What do you mean help? Help with what? Where's Bobby?" Sam frowned, the lines in his forehead becoming more and more visible.  
"So many questions" Crowley tsked "first of all, don't worry about your dear old Bobby, he just popped out for a mo, I think he said he was going to get a beer from out back-"

"Wait he knows you're here?" Sam twisted up his face into an expression that said 'why the heck didn't he kick you out?' As if on cue, the sound of the back door opening made everyone turn to face in the general direction, even though there was a wall blocking the view. Bobby appeared in the front of the room seconds later.

"Oh uh hey boys" he gave a half-smile and awkwardly gave a tiny wave gesture.

"Why is Crowley here?" Cas asked bluntly.

"I told you I was here to help!" Crowley threw his hands in the air like a child who wasn't getting their way.

"What on Earth could he help with?" Dean asked, glaring at the demon and then turning to make eye contact with Bobby.

"Well first of all" Bobby crossed his arms over his chest "I didn't summon him here if that's what you're thinking. He showed up here and wouldn't leave." Crowley shrugged. "And then he went on to blabbering-"

"I do _not_ blabber" Bobby gave the demon a look of death.

"Can we just get to the point?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, obviously not concerned about the fact that the king of hell was in the room, he really did just want to sleep.

"Who's he? Another angel? Gee was the moose jealous that his big brother had one and he didn't?"

"My name's Gabriel" the archangel glared and defensively took a step back so he was closer to Sam.

"Oh ah yes Gabriel, of course" Crowley swallowed visibly, obviously making the connection that Gabriel was an archangel. Gabriel smirked smugly in return. "Now as I was saying, I came here because apparently one of you got yourself sucked into a bio-deal. Which honestly doesn't surprise me. I'm just going to assume it was the archangel, am I right?"

"Wait, this is about Gabe?" Sam shifted his weight and frowned "why do you care about that?"

"Like I said, bio-deal. Sets off a fire alarm down in my office. You basically managed to screw yourself for eternity by doing whatever the hell you did with that vampire."

"All I did to her was try to kill her!" Gabriel protested. "And what's with this bio-deal crap? Is that what happened to me?"

Crowley sighed loudly and leaned back into the couch. "And you angels claim to know everything... A bio-deal is essentially when you're vulnerable enough to allow someone or something to take advantage of you. Of course for something like that to happen the someone or something would have to either be extremely powerful, or they have some sort of relation to someone else that you're extremely close with-"

"Bond mates" Gabriel muttered under his breath.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky girl?"

Gabriel looked downwards slightly, causing Crowley to raise a brow. "Guy then? Lucky guy?"

"That's our problem." Sam said eventually "he doesn't know." The demon clicked his tongue.

"Now that is a bit of a problem. I was going to tell you how to get your magic powers back, but it's no use if you don't know who you're looking for." Crowley pressed down on the couch to maintain balance as he stood up "I can't be of any assistance to you boys today." The demon spun on his heel, and instead of snapping away back to hell or wherever, he wandered past Bobby into the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Dean's eyes narrowed "why isn't he leaving?"

"Hey Dean, he might actually be helpful" Sam shrugged "he says he knows how to get Gabe's powers back." Dean scowled, but deep down he had to agree, having a  
constantly complaining archangel hanging around 24/7 wasn't exactly his idea of enjoyable.

After about a minute of awkwardly standing around, Gabriel took over the couch once more and Sam joined his (yeah, big surprise _not_). Bobby was in the kitchen with Crowley and their conversation was soon drowned out by the TV, Gabe had switched to one of those stations that play music videos all day. Dean and Cas headed into the library.

"Those two are inseparable I swear" Dean rolled his eyes "if I didn't know better I'd think they had the hots for each other!"

Cas chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't be surprised."


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy this chapter :D Thanks for the great reviews!_

Crowley popped in and out of the house multiple times over the rest of the day and the next, mostly just to irritate the household, but a few times he actually asked about Gabriel, and made small gestures that showed in his own way he was trying to help. No one really knew _why_ he wanted to help, but they certainly weren't stopping him.

Gabriel was pretty much back to his normal self, besides not having any extra powers. That meant he was tired of sitting on the couch, and was bouncing around the house looking for things to do 24/7.

"Quit it Gabe!" Dean groaned, he wasn't doing anything particularly important, but the archangel was pacing around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards as he went, and it was very annoying.

"I'm bored" he shrugged "where'd Sammy go?"

"I don't know, I think he said something about a shower." Dean flicked his eyes up and then back down at the laptop screen. Gabe grimaced.

"And Cas flew off to wherever... Even that demon is gone!"

"Why don't you go bother Bobby?"

"No!" Bobby's yell was muffled by the wall between them. Gabriel decided he'd just take a walk... you know an indoor walk around the house because it was snowing up a blizzard outside. He headed over to the stairs that led to the second floor, he hadn't been up there very much, mostly because all that was up there were two bedrooms and a bathroom, nothing special.

The sound of water running from behind a closed-door confirmed Dean's theory that Sam was in the shower. Gabe pushed open the door to the room that Sam and Dean had been sharing and looked around, it was utterly boring, just two twin beds and their bags sitting on the floor. The angel wandered over to one of the beds and sat down, not feeling motivated to go back downstairs just yet. "Gabe?" He looked up to find Sam standing in the doorway, hair sopping wet, and a towel wrapped around his waist.

'Oh hey kiddo" Gabriel smirked, trying not to stare at the half-naked hunter.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked as he headed into the room, towards his bag.

"It was boring downstairs, I think I pissed off Dean-o too."

Sam nodded in understandment as he leaned over to pick up his duffel. Gabriel swallowed involuntarily as he watched that muscular fool search for his clothes. Dang, had he always been that muscular? You couldn't really tell under those plaid shirts. And the way his wet hair was dripping down his back... Gabe stopped himself mid thought, what the hell, this boredom must've been leaving a serious effect on him, making him think that Sam was even a little attractive. Well actually more than a little bit attractive, more like a lot attractive.

"I'm going to go back downstairs" he decided, his face flushing ever so slightly.

Castiel came back about an hour later, when Dean asked where he had been, the angel responded with saying he had been in Greece looking for some sort of ancient script. When asked why he just shrugged.

"Have you come up with any possible theories about your bondmate?" Cas asked, directed towards Gabriel.

"Pssh no. If I did I would've told you."

"This is really getting to the point of we're never going to figure this out" Sam sighed.

"Yeah... Sorry."

"Maybe we should try to find out who that vampire was" Dean suggested "might be able to find friends and family of hers, I mean she must've had a life before she was bit right?"

"Good idea" Castiel nodded in agreement "we can go back to the warehouse and investigate."

"What exactly do you expect to find at the warehouse?" Sam raised a brow.

"Well we didn't bury the bodies so maybe they'll still be there."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

Dean parked the impala in front of the building, and everyone promptly swung open the car doors and headed over to the heavy metal door that marked the entrance. Cas pulled it open and ushered everyone else inside.

The building reeked, the stench of blood causing Sam to scrunch up his nose. The group wandered towards the back of the building where Gabe had been cornered. As they approached the area the archangel visibly tensed, as if the area was cursed and he was going to be hurt again.

"Well Cas, it looks like you were right." Dean murmured, looking down on one of the male vampires' heads.

"I wonder why no other vamps came to clean up" Sam bit his lip, noticing a headless body a few feet away.

"Who knows, I don't really care though." Dean had walked ahead a few yards and was looking down "I think I found our girl."

Sam and Castiel hurried over to the body, while Gabe approached slowly, staying back a few feet. The girl's body was small and her head, which was only about a foot away, had dirty blonde hair, the ends matted with blood. Her eyes were still open, they were probably once bright green, but being dead had caused a murky lense to cover  
them. Her fangs were still barred, and she had a vicious look on her face.

Dean looked over at his brother to find that Sam had a really weird expression on his face, one Dean couldn't read. "You ok man?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!' He snapped out of his daze and flashed a grin.

"Um yeah anyways" Dean looked back to the dead vampire "I guess we can take some pictures, go back to Bobby's, and then we can look through the local missing persons records."

"Sounds good" Gabe decided, he was still a few feet back from the others.

As everyone began to start walking back to the door, Sam looked back down at the body and frowned deeply. Gabriel had noticed that he wasn't with the rest of the group and fell back to stand next to him. "You ok kiddo? "

"Yeah uh" Sam shook his head "it's just..."

"Just what?"

"She looks a lot like a girl I used to know that's all." Sam shrugged. Gabriel's eyes widened a bit at the statement.

"But I mean I'm sure it's not her, she lived in-" Sam caught his breath.

"What? Where'd she live?" Gabriel turned around to find that Dean and Cas were already almost to the door. "Come on Sammy we better get going before they leave without us!" He pulled at Sam's arm and began to skip towards the door.

Back at Bobby's, Gabriel got distracted by an old Disney flick on the TV. Dean and Cas had went upstairs to do who knows what, and Bobby was in the library. Sam flipped open his laptop and opened up the internet. He sucked in a deep breath before typing "Autumn Hegerfield" in the search bar.

Sam met Autumn when he was just merely a teenager. Dean and him had been staying with Bobby while dad was on a hunt. There was a park not too far from Bobby's, it wasn't very big, and was usually empty, Sam and Dean used to go there when they had nothing else to do.

That's where Sam met her, she had just moved in and had brought her little sister to the park while the movers were unloading the truck. Dean had stayed at Bobby's, so he spent the whole day with Autumn and her sister. They talked and got to know each other and had a good time in general, Sam remembered wishing he could've stayed at Bobby's so he could remain being friends with her.

Sam met Autumn again a few years later in surprisingly the same circumstances. It was another day of talking and laughing and both of them had been sad to say goodbye again. Sam hadn't seen Autumn since then.

Sam pressed the enter button on his keyboard and held his breath as he waited for the page to load, He felt a frown take over his face as he read the first link on the page.

_22 Year Old Autumn Hegerfield reported missing_

He pressed the blue text and scanned through the page it led to. The case had been filed over ten years ago, and she had never been found.

"Helo moose." Sam snapped the lid of his laptop down and quickly spun around in his chair.

"What do you want Crowley?"

"I just wanted to say hello" he shrugged "whatever were you looking at that was so secretive?"

"It wasn't secretive!"

"Then why'd you shut it so fast?"

"'Cuz- Cuz I don't like people watching me work!"

Crowley smirked and reached over to open the laptop himself "missing person report? Autumn Hegerfield... That was 13 years ago."

"Yeah I know that" Sam grumbled.

"Why are you looking her up then?"

Sam looked down at the table "Well" he groaned "don't tell anyone this".

"Who would I tell anyways?" Crowley sat down in the chair across from Sam.

'Ok... I'm trusting you ok?"

"Just get on with it!"

"So we went back to check out the dead vamp that sucked away Gabriel's powers, and I could've sworn I knew her. So I was just looking her up to see if I could find anything on her."

"And why exactly is that such a big secret?"

"Well I mean" Sam's face reddened substantially and Crowley raised a brow. "It's just Cas said that the bondmate thing-"

"You think he bonded with you!" Sam didn't think it was possible for his face to grow any redder.

"Yo!" Sam covered his face when Gabriel entered the kitchen loudly. "Oh_ you're_ here" Gabriel glared at Crowley slightly before heading over to the pantry "I'm gonna make some popcorn, do you want some Sammy? We can watch the rest of the movie together!"

it was one of those very rare moments when it looked like he was about to burst out laughing any second. Sam inhaled deeply then flashed his best smile "Sure Gabe, I'd love to!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter is super short! I hope it's decent anyways!_

"Autumn Hegerfield" Crowley was standing in front of the TV with his hands behind his back. "That was the girl's name."

"That mean anything to you?" Dean asked. He was also standing, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded over his chest.

"Nope" Gabriel popped the 'p'.

"How about Alexandria Hegerfield?" Sam asked.

"What's she? Her sister or somethin'?"

"Yeah."

"A nope to that one too."

Bobby shifted his weight and frowned "Gabriel, can you please take this a little more seriously?"

"It's not my fault you guys interrupted House Hunters."

"You were watching House Hunters?" Dean face palmed.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Alright boys, you can bicker later." Crowley cleared his throat loudly "now back to the matter at hand, if your broken angel doesn't find his soul mate soon I'm going to get bored and go find someone else to help" he flicked his wrist "so you better get on it if you want your powers back."

Gabriel sighed loudly "it's like in the back of my head I know who it is, but there's a wall blocking me from getting to it, but like it's falling apart really slowly."

"I have an idea" Castiel announced, everyone turned to face him. "I can go into Gabriel's mind and go past this 'wall' he's talking about."

"Yeah that would be really helpful little bro" Gabe leaned back into the couch "if it was even possible. Wait is it possible?"

"I could try" Cas shrugged.

"I think you should try it" Dean offered.

"Ok we'll try right now!" Gabriel bounced off the couch and not-so-graciously stumbled over to where Cas was standing "let's do this thing!" Cas bit his lip before reluctantly holding out his hand and pressing it to Gabriel's forehead. Everyone else in the room remained silent as both Cas and Gabe's eyes slid closed, whatever was going on inside Gabriel's head causing the archangel to smirk slightly. Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they waited impatiently for either of the angels to say something. Gabe snorted out a laugh and Crowley made a face that could only mean 'what the hell'. After what seemed like hours, Cas opened his eyes and pulled back his hand. Gabriel blinked his open a few seconds after. "

So?" Sam prompted.

"I was only able to access Gabriel's memories" Castiel said "but although I couldn't get to any information on his bondmate, I was able to break down the wall a bit."

"He also got some great images of cats while he was in there. And maybe a couple dicks on accident." Gabriel obviously found himself funny.

"So if Cas was able to break down the wall a little, Gabe should be able to figure this out soon right?" Bobby asked hopefully. He was sick of having the trickster in his house.

"That's the general idea." Gabriel nodded in confirmation "Now if you'll excuse me" he plopped back down on the couch and made a motion with his hand that said 'get away from the TV Crowley'. The demon rolled his eyes, but shifted to the side so the TV was viewable once again.

Sam was upstairs in his temporary bedroom. He was contemplating whether or not he should tell Gabriel that he used to know Autumn. He knew he should tell him, but some part of him was kind of afraid of how Gabe would react.

He didn't know for sure if Gabriel had bonded with him, but it made perfect sense with the circumstances. And if he did bond with him, that meant Sam was his soul mate, and Sam wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. Because if he was Gabe's soul mate, didn't that mean he was supposed to reciprocate the feelings?

The youngest Winchester sighed and layed back on his bed. He decided he would tell Gabriel the next time he had an oppurtunity to. Whenever that would be.

Cas watched as Dean placed a bag of fast food on the kitchen table "Since I tried to get past the wall in Gabriel's mind it should only take a short while for it to break down."

"How long is a short while?" Dean had sat down and had pulled a burger out of the bag.

"That depends" Castiel rubbed the back of his neck "if we're lucky hours, if we're not a day."

"Sounds good to me" the hunter mumbled in between bites "I wonder who it'll be".

"From what I could tell Gabriel's bondmate appears to be someone I know."

"You know a lot of people."

"True" Cas nodded thoughtfully "as long as his bondmate shows the same feelings for him then there should be nothing to worry about."

"What happens if they don't share the same feelings?"

"I go into a stage of major depression" Gabriel had just wandered into the room, probably looking for food.

"It's very unpleasant" Cas confirmed. Dean nodded in response.

"Is Samsquatch upstairs?" Gabriel asked. Sure enough he had found a box of Chips Ahoy cookies in the pantry and was piling them into his hand.

"Yeah I think so." Gabriel wandered back out of the room and up the stairs. Sam was much more interesting than Cas or Dean, and most especially Bobby. He found the moose of a man asleep on his bed.

The archangel groaned and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed. He set his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands and began to think about his current dilemma.

He had been trying to blow it off, but that was becoming increasingly harder since Crowley threatened not to help him anymore. Castiel had been right when he said he had knocked the wall down a little, he could feel the difference. It was so annoying to know something so important, but not be able to get to it, like a small child trying to reach a cookie jar on top of the fridge.

Sam looked so peaceful in his sleep, or at least Gabriel thought so. His face was softened and his mouth was open just slightly, Gabe couldn't help it when a small smile pulled at his lips. A part of him wondered why he was so fond of the hunter, besides his abnormal height, Sam wasn't something special- No take that back Gabriel decided, Sam was definitely special. He had a great personality and always seemed to know what to do in any situation, and when he was happy about something, the way his dimples showed was something Gabe could only describe as adorable.

Gabriel felt something click in his mind right then, it took him a few minutes to realize what though. "Sam" he gasped, eyes widening "no way". He stood up and wandered over to the side of the other bed. It was so clear now. It was Sam, it had always been Sam. Resisting the urge to lean over and give the sleeping man a giant hug, Gabriel chuckled softly and wandered out of the room.

Sam woke up not long after Gabriel left. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, he hoped he hadn't slept for too long. Eventually he got up and went downstairs to find a scene that was almost exactly the same as he had left it. When he caught sight of Gabriel, the archangel smiled broadly and patted the couch cushion next to him. Sam took that as a prompt to sit down, and took it awkwardly.

"Had a good nap kiddo?"

"Oh um yeah it was fine" Sam shrugged.

"Awesome."

"Any developments on finding your soul mate?" Sam asked, nervously playing with his hands.

"Maybe, a small one." Gabe ran his fingers through his hair.

"And what would that be?"

"It's a dude."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me" Dean called from wherever he was.

"Hey um" Sam lowered his voice "I kinda have something to tell you". Gabriel raised a brow to prompt Sam to continue. "The girl, Autumn Hegerfield" he took in a deep breath "I knew her."


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Confession time!_

Gabriel realized that maybe this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Earlier he had been more than ready to tell Sam the good news, but now that he was actually going to confess, his heart was racing and he couldn't seem to be able to find the right words to say. Sam was watching him, waiting for a reaction, he couldn't back out now. "Heh yeah about that" he looked downwards slightly "so I was thinking earlier and um remember that wall in my mind? Uh yeah well it's kind of not there anymore."

Sam had a feeling he knew where this was going and braced himself mentally.

"And yeah I know this is super stupid and I don't know what my subconscious was thinking when it did this and um I know you've already figured it out by now because you're super smart and I'm sure this is a lot to take it's just" Gabriel sucked in a deep breath then chuckled softly "you're the one kiddo".

Sam bit his tongue and looked away from the angel for a moment. Gabriel held his breath as he waited for a response. "I-" the hunter was having trouble finding what to say. He turned back to face Gabe, whose eyes were filled with worry. "I don't- I don't know what to say."

The archangel nodded quietly. Sam felt bad for not being able to say anything. "Gabe?" he muttered "I'm not mad or anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"What are you then?"

"I'm" Sam smiled shyly "I'm happy". It was upon instinct that Sam welcomed the hug Gabriel offered there, he knew it taken the angel a lot to confess to him, and even if Sam wasn't sure what his thoughts on the subject were he knew Gabe needed support.

Gabe nuzzled his face into the crook of Sam's neck and sighed contently "we gotta tell Crowley so I can get my mojo back."

"Yeah as soon as he swings around here again we can tell him." Sam smiled.

"What the- I don't even want to know" Bobby had wandered out of the library after being cooped up in the room for hours to find the two men holding onto each other for dear life on the couch. Gabriel pulled back from the embrace, he couldn't begin to explain how happy he was. For an angel, just being with your bondmate was like winning the lottery.

"The wall's gone!" he announced to the elder hunter.

"Seriously?" Bobby's eyes widened "well who is it?"

Sam looked down on the angel waiting for his name to sound. Gabriel's face reddened suddenly "Sammy" he giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Sammy... You mean as in the one sitting next to you?" Bobby made a face of semi-disbelief. Gabe just nodded enthusiastically, Sam shrugged and offered a smirk.

"Well er it's great you figured it out Gabe." Bobby chuckled "you can get your powers back now."

"Yeah as soon as that demon comes back here" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Should I tell Cas and Dean-o?"

"I guess if you want to..." Sam took a moment to think about the idea "Dean will never leave me alone about it though."

"I won't let him tease you Sammy" Gabe purred affectionately.

"Alright I guess you should break the news before Crowley shows up" Sam stood up "let's go find them."

Dean and Cas were outside by the Impala, it was slightly warmer outside than it had been the past few days so the hunter was taking advantage of it. "Cassie!" Gabe called gleefully as he basically pranced towards the duo "I figured it out!"

Castiel smiled "I knew you'd get it eventually."

"So who is it?" Dean asked, equally interested.

"He's a big pain in the ass if you ask me, but you know what can I do about it?" Gabe laughed as Sam elbowed him in the side. "I guess my subconscious has a thing for mooses."

"Wait- you don't mean?" Dean's jaw must've dropped a mile.

"Yeah Sammy here is the lucky man.'

"I wouldn't say lucky" Sam rolled his eyes.

"So uh what now?" Dean looked over the two and frowned slightly.

"We have to ask Crowley" Gabriel mused.

"Hey aren't you two like a couple now?" Dean snickered a few seconds later.

"What? No!" Gabe shook his head "just because he's my soulmate it doesn't mean we have to be a couple- I mean I obviously wouldn't argue against it, but Sam-" Gabriel rambled on for a short while longer. "So yeah Dean, that would be a no."

Dean shook his head "whatever you say, come on let's go inside and wait for the king of hell to show up."

Crowley showed up in the middle of dinner, much to everyone's displeasure. It was hard to eat pizza while a demon was staring you down like there was a huge spider on your head. Eventually everyone gave up eating and Gabriel declared that he was ready for Crowley to help him.

"You figured it out eh? I'm sure you and Moose will be a wonderful couple." He flashed a sly grin in Sam's direction. "Now, about getting your mojo back. You and Moose are going to have to do a little bonding."

"Bonding? What kind of bonding?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh the usual. Go on a few dates, kiss, have sex, no big deal." The demon shrugged. Gabriel and Sam's reactions mimicked each other.

"What the heck is that supposed to do? This is about me getting my powers back!" Gabe snarled clearly not pleased with Crowley's instructions.

"This is about getting your powers back!" He assured "bonding is just step one!"

"And what's step two?"

"No point in telling you, you're not there yet."

"What if we don't want to do that" Gabe protested.

"You do understand the definition of soul mate right?" The king of hell's forehead creased "You're destined to be together!"

"Yeah well you're going to have to give us another way" Sam watched Gabriel curiously, he knew the archangel was only saying this for Sam.

"There isn't another way" Crowley sighed irritably "you really are a pain in the ass".

"It's fine Gabe" Sam assured softly "if it helps you get your powers back then I'm all in." Gabe looked over Sam's face closely before turning back to Crowley.

"Fine whatever we'll bond, but just how much bonding is required?"

"Oh, you'll be able to tell" Crowley assured.

"What does that mean?"

"That son of a bitch" Dean muttered, looking at the spot Crowley had been standing just seconds before.

"At least we know step one" Cas pointed out warily.

"Yeah, you two can go cuddle on the couch or something" Dean rolled his eyes. Sam grunted in response. Gabriel smiled sweetly and felt a wave of giddiness wash over when Sam smiled back.

Sam sat down and set the warm bowl of popcorn down on his lap. Gabriel immediately reached over and pulled out a handful. "I added extra butter for you" the hunter commented as he turned his gaze to the TV.

"I was thinking either Star Trek or the Notebook" Gabe was holding the TV remote and scrolling down a list of pay per view movies.

"The Notebook, really?" Sam laughed "that's like the ultimate chick flick".

"I cry every time" Gabriel sighed in an almost dreamy way.

Sam took the remote from the angel "how about Star Trek today" he suggested, pressing the 'enter' button on the remote.

"As long as you're here I don't care." Sam couldn't help but find Gabriel's flirting adorable.

20 minutes into the movie, Gabriel was curled up into Sam's side, head resting on his chest, and Sam had his arm wrapped around his angel. His mind caught on the thought, _his_ angel, since when was Gabriel his?

Sam didn't ponder on the thought too long though, the warmth of Gabriel on top of him was causing him to grow sleepy and his eyelids kept fluttering open and closed. Gabe must've noticed because the hand that had been pressing against his chest had been removed and was now pushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. "I don't mind if you fall asleep" the archangels words were just barely a whisper.

The way Gabriel treated Sam, as if he was the most precious thing in his life. It made Sam feel insanely good, and he couldn't pinpoint why. The angel nuzzled the crook of his neck and Sam smiled, it wasn't long after that he drifted to sleep.

"What is with you?" Sam was awoken by the sound of Gabriel's voice, and also the way it vibrated through his chest because his head was still pressed against him.

"Trust me I didn't mean to interrupt you two." Sam groaned audibly at the sound of the all too familiar voice and forced his eyes open.

"Hey Sammy" Gabe murmured softly, turning his attention back to his bondmate. Crowley huffed loudly.

"Can you just tell me where the other angel is?"

"Cas? Why do you need Cas?' Sam asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter" the demon insisted.

"Well how the heck am I supposed to know where he is?" Gabriel groaned "I just woke up."

"I'll find him myself" Crowley decided. He wandered off in the direction of the stairs.

"Did you sleep good?" Gabe asked, he had sat up on the couch.

"Yeah I did" Sam grinned, sitting up as well. His back was a bit sore from the way he had been lying, but he didn't mind.

"I did too."

They sat in silence for a moment, but the quiet was soon broken by a muffled screech coming from upstairs. "What the hell..." Sam stood up and Gabe followed as he climbed up the stairs. The noise had came from Sam and Dean's bedroom, it was soon discovered. It wasn't hard to infer that Dean and Cas had been caught in a compromising position. Castiel had a blank expression on his face, but his hair was ruffled, and sticking out at odd angles. Dean's face was bright red. Crowley's expression was even more priceless.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam demanded.

"Woah calm down Sammy" Dean held up his hands in defense.

Cas looked like he was about to explain, but then thought better of it.

"Guess you're not the only one with an angel to yourself" Crowley shrugged in genuine confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again, thanks for all the positive feedback!_

"It was no big deal" Dean sat down on the edge of his bed. Crowley had dragged Cas away, and now only Sam and Gabriel were there to witness Dean's much-needed explanation. "I was sleeping, he was watching, I woke up, and he was just being... himself. And we started talking about you two-"

"You were talking about us?" Sam gave a slightly confused look, although he was already very confused so now he just looked ultimately confused.

"Yeah, y'know I was just asking Cas some things about how this whole bond thing works and he was answering."

"And then?" Gabriel prompted.

"Well we were talking and I don't know it just sort of happened."

"What exactly happened?" Sam pressed on, wanting the full extent of the story not just bits and pieces.

"Ok who kissed who? I can't see my little bro being that straightforward so I'm going to assume it was you unless you say otherwise." Gabriel crossed his arms and waited for Dean to confirm his theory.

"No, it was totally the other way around!" Dean insisted. "You know why am I even explaining this to you?" The oldest Winchester suddenly grew defensive. "It's none of your business." He looked between Sam and Gabriel momentarily and then stormed out of the room.

"Jeez, touchy much?" Gabe rolled his eyes. "We should get some breakfast, I'm starving!" The angel began to make his way out of the bedroom and Sam followed promptly.

Downstairs Bobby was in the kitchen standing by the coffee machine, a pot brewing at the moment. There was no sign of Dean, and Cas was still gone. Bobby acknowledged the boys' entrance with a silent nod, probably not wanting to get into any of the drama that had just occurred upstairs. Sam opened the pantry and retrieved a box on knock off brand cereal, Gabriel must've been in sync with him because he had pulled a jug of milk out of the fridge.

"So what are we gonna do today Sasquatch?" Gabe asked as he sat down at the table.

"Um, I don't know" He shrugged, unrolling the bag of cereal inside the box.

"Take a look at this" Bobby tossed a newspaper into the table, and Sam picked it up.

"Man found dead. Heart Missing." Sam read the headline aloud "well that's pretty straightforward, you think it's a werewolf?"

"That's my best guess" Bobby confirmed. Sam scanned through the page looking for where the case was. "Spencer, Iowa. That's not far from here, only about 2 hours."

"Yeah I know" The coffee was done and Bobby was pouring himself a mug.

"We can go hunt it together Sammy!" Gabe perked up at the thought.

"Just us? Are you sure? I think it would be smarter to get Cas and Dean" Sam gave a questioning look.

"It'll be a great bonding experience!" Gabe grinned "plus I can handle one little werewolf! Archangel, remember?"

"Yeah an archangel without any special powers" Sam scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"I can still help" Gabriel protested "come on it'll help me get closer to getting back to normal!"

Sam sighed "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Aw, going on all protective on me?"

"Maybe I am" the hunter decided "you're never going to get better if you keep running into more trouble."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snatched the newspaper from Sam. He looked over the article for a few seconds before looking back up to make eye contact with the hunter. "Come on it looks like an easy case! I promise I won't screw anything up! And it should only take like two days max!"

Sam looked up at Bobby as if to ask for help, but all he got in response was a small gesture that said 'you can handle this on your own'. "Ugh fine" he gave in "but we have to at least tell our brothers that we're going to be gone."

"Deal" Gabriel's smile very closely resembled one of the Cheshire cat's.

"Cassie!" After what seemed like hours of searching for the angel, Gabe found his brother sitting in the bed of an old truck. "What're you doing out here?"

"Thinking" Cas responded lazily "where's Dean?"

"Upstairs sulking" Gabriel sat down next to the other angel "you should go talk to him".

"I don't know if that would be wise" Cas looked down at his lap.

"I think it would be" Sam commented "I haven't seen him all day".

Castiel seemed to take this into consideration "I think he is angry at me though".

"Well you need to make up!" Gabriel exclaimed "Me and Sammy are going on a hunting trip and you two can spend some quality time together!"

"You are going on a hunting trip with Sam?" The angel eyed the Winchester for a moment "don't you think that would be unwise? Seeing as you are still recovering from the last time?"

"I'll be _fine_ Cas!" Gabriel slapped his hand to Cas's back "we need to bond some more and this is a great way to do it!"

"If you say so" Castiel still looked unsure about the idea, but didn't protest.

Dean was in fact upstairs. He wasn't sulking though. No most certainly not sulking. A knock on the bedroom caused him to be jerked out of thought, and he slowly stood up, not in the mood to socialize. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open a crack, almost shutting it when he saw the familiar face staring back at him. "Hey Cas" he pulled the door open wider so the angel could step inside.

"Hello Dean" his words were expressionless as usual.

"What's up?" Dean asked casually.

"I wanted to talk to you" He stated solemnly.

"Alright" Dean sat down on the edge of his bed and prompted Cas to continue.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"I shouldn't have been so abrupt earlier" he paused to find the right words "I did not mean to upset you".

"What- you didn't upset me Cas! I was just surprised, that's all."

"Are you sure Dean?"

"What? Yeah of course I'm sure" he put on a smile to prove his point. Cas returned the gesture.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean what now? We just go back to normal! Forget about that stupid little incident!" Cas looked down at the ground. "I mean unless you don't want to" Dean looked over Cas curiously.

"Well I talked to Gabriel and-"

"Oh lord, don't take advice from him." Dean groaned, just imagining the things he would tell Cas to corrupt his innocent mind.

"Ok I won't" Castiel turned so he was facing the door "I'm sure you have things to do so I'll just go... Do something." He began to walk out of the room, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Dean "can I help you with something?"

Dean's expression was impossible for Cas to read. "Can I just" they were merely inches away from each other "can I try something?"

And then they were kissing again.

"Jeez how much stuff do you need?" Gabriel was watching Sam pack an overnight bag. In reality he had only packed a few things, a change of clothes, his toothbrush, a knife, but it was a lot compared to Gabriel who wasn't bringing anything.

"Well unlike you, I actually change my clothes- wait do you even change your clothes?" He scrunched up his nose as he looked over Gabe, he was wearing the same thing he had been wearing all week. "Dude, do you even _shower_?"

Gabriel snickered and Sam groaned "go shower now, or I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Sammy, I'm an angel, I don't need to shower."

"You _reek_" Sam suddenly realized.

"Do I?' He lifted his arm to his nose and sniffed it curiously. "I forgot that happened... Angel powers kind of stop that from happening..."

Sam crossed the hall quickly and pushed open the door. He turned on the lights and pulled a towel out from under the sink. He slid open the glass door to the shower and turned on the water. "There" he turned back to Gabriel "now take a shower".

The archangel looked from Sam to the shower "let's hope I don't hurt myself."

"You can take a shower by yourself Gabe."

The archangel sighed "I've never taken a shower before! I don't know how-"

"_No_ Gabe."

"It was worth a shot" he chuckled and slid of the dark green coat he had been wearing for who knows how long. Sam took it from him and sighed.

"Give me your clothes and I'll wash them."

"Really? You'd do that for me Sammy?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up." The archangel huffed and began peeling layers of clothing off of himself. Sam turned to face the other direction once he began to pull down his jeans.

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone" Sam laughed and rolled his eyes even though he knew Gabriel couldn't see him.

As soon as Gabriel was out of the shower and dressed, Sam picked up his bag and they headed outside. "Be careful you two" Bobby consoled.

"Yeah extra careful" Dean crossed his arms over his chest "I still don't think you two should be going by yourselves."

"We'll be fine" Sam assured.

"I'll make sure Sammy's safe" Gabe promised, clutching onto the hunters arm.

"Yeah alright. Call me when you get to a motel."

"Got it." Sam pulled open the door to an old van and climbed inside.

"This looks like a pedophile van" Gabriel commented as he climbed into the passenger side.

"It's all we got" Sam shrugged and turned the key in the ignition. Gabe grabbed the knob that controlled the radio and soon enough early 2000s pop music was blaring throughout the car.

Sam was glad it wasn't a very long drive.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! I just want to say sorry in advance if this chapter has particularly bad grammar, I probably could have looked it over better before posting, bit I wanted to get it put up!_

Sam turned the steering wheel and the van pulled into a small parking lot that was mostly empty. A large sign was standing up from the cement that read 'Sandstone Motel' and underneath was another that read 'vacancy'. It was 5 o'clock, and the sun was still midway up into the sky, but the letters were glowing a dull blue.

"This place definitely looks 5 star" Gabriel veered sarcastically as he climbed out of the car. Sam didn't bother to respond, he pulled one of his many cell phones out of his pocket and hit a few buttons before pressing the device up to his ear. "I'll go check us in" Gabe offered. Sam nodded, and reached into his back pocket.

"Use this" he handed it to Gabriel and turned his attention back to the phone, which was still ringing. Three tones later Sam pressed the 'end call' button and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He walked ahead into the motel to find Gabriel at the counter talking to a girl who only looked around 17. She raised a brow when she saw Sam walk in. Sam hung back waiting for Gabriel to come back with a room key.

"Alright Sammy, room 3 here we come!" He held up the old bronze key as if staying in room 3 was some kind of accomplishment.

Turns out room 3 was nothing special at all. A queen bed in the middle of the room, and a small TV sitting on an old wooden entertainment center, a bathroom was off to the side. Gabriel immediately headed towards the bed, which reminded Sam of something. "One bed Gabe?"

"Well it was either this or two twins, and I figured you wouldn't be very comfy in a twin bed considering your" he motioned to all of Sam "_size_".

"I've slept in many twin beds" Sam snapped. Gabriel looked down as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, I can go get a different room I just-"

"No it's fine" Sam sighed. "You really have a thing for cuddling don't you?" The archangel blushed. "Alright so what do you want to start with? Dinner or investigation?"

"Investigation!" Gabriel cheered.

"Alright" The hunted chuckled "you're going to have to put that suit on".

"A suit? What for?"

"Well we're FBI agents" Sam laughed "it's kind of part of the job description'.

"Are you sure it's necessary?" Gabe asked "I don't like wearing that thing."

Sam was about to respond when his phone started going off in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered promptly. "Dean?"

"Hey Sammy."

"What's up?"

"Just checking in, you called?"

"Yeah we're at a motel."

"Are you planning on doing anything related to the case tonight?"

"We're going to head to the police station in a few."

"Alright well call me if you need anything."

"Ok, bye Dean" Sam hung up the phone and set it down by the TV. "Now go put on your suit Gabe!"

The police didn't have much to say besides what they already knew, they managed to get into the morgue to view the body, but all they found was that their theory about it being a werewolf correct.

"There's not much to go on here" Gabriel said as they climbed back into the van.

"Yeah I know, but we still have to go to the vic's house. He had a wife."

"What does the wife have to do with anything?"

"She could know more than she was telling the police" Sam responded warily. It was 8 o'clock already and they still hadn't eaten. He pulled the van into the parking lot of the first fast food joint he saw and headed towards the drive thru.

"Hey did you see that?"

"What?"

Gabriel was looking out the window towards a clump of bushes. "I saw something!"

"It was probably just a rabbit" Sam determined, looking back towards the large menu in front of the car.

"It wasn't a rabbit" Gabe insisted.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Sam I seriously think somethings out there!"

"Nothing's out there!" The sound of the car door opening caused Sam to look over, Gabe was climbing out, headed towards the bushes.

"Get back here!" Sam hissed. A car had pulled up behind him and from the look the driver had on his face, he was not very patient. Gabriel didn't respond, instead he snuck even closer to the bushes, cautiously moving forward as if something was going to jump out at him. "You're being ridiculous!" Gabriel looked back towards the van, and then turned back to the bushes. They were tall, tall enough to hide a small person, which was probably Gabriel thought he saw something or someone in them.

Sam groaned and pulled the van over so he was out of line. He got of the car and headed over to the angel who was currently crouched over slightly, peering into the shrubs. "Gabriel if something was there it would have left already."

"I'm an angel Sam, I know when I see something. Now if you'll excuse me" He pushed forward into the bushes "I'm going to hunt down this thing."

"What?" Sam asked confusedly.

"It was the werewolf, Sam!"

"Gabe, come on let's go back to the car." Gabriel's gaze turned up towards the sky, where the full moon was glowing brightly,

"I'm going to find this thing!"

"You don't even have a weapon!" Gabriel responded to Sam's protest by pulling a silver knife out of a pocket inside his coat.

"Look Gabe there's nothing here. Watch" Sam pushed into the bushes and took a quick look around "see noth-" his words were cut of by a figure suddenly coming into view.

"Do you see something?"

"Ye- yeah" Sam reached back and Gabriel pressed the handle of knife into Sam's hand.

"I'll grab another one out of the trunk" the archangel assured. Sam was looking around quickly in every direction.

The werewolf came out of seemingly nowhere, he was small for a man, which explained why he was able to hide in the bushes. His fangs were bared and the glare on his face was menacing. Sam pulled his knife forward and the werewolf pounced at him. Even though the man was small, he was extremely strong, and Sam was on his back in the grass within seconds.

He managed to squeeze his arm in between himself and the werewolf, and was using all of his strength to spin the knife around so the blade was to the thing's throat. The werewolf noticed and ripped the knife out of his hand. Next thing he knew the thing collapsed on top of him.

"Sorry I took so long Sammy" Gabriel said as he pulled the body off of him. "There was so much stuff in that trunk I couldn't find a knife.

"Thanks Gabe" Sam panted as he sat up.

"Can we get food now?"

"Dean, don't you think it's a little late to be going to buy food?" Castiel watched in confusion as Dean slipped on his shoes and picked up the keys to the Impala from off the counter.

"It's never too late for a burger" Dean responded.

"Dean I wanted to talk about-"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Well can we talk about it then?"

"Yeah Cas I just- I don't know what to say about it. It was kind of an impulse thing."

"Was it a good impulse or a bad impulse?"

Dean bit his lip and looked down on the counter. "It was just an impulse, not good or bad."

Cas seemed to understand because he nodded thoughtfully. "Can I come with you to get food?"

Dean smiled "Sure Cas."

Gabriel used his foot to push open the door to the motel even though his hands were free. Sam was carrying a bag of fast food and two drinks. it was past 9 o'clock once they finally got back. Gabriel threw himself down on the bed and groaned "finally I can rest! Toss me my burger!"

Sam sighed, but complied, Gabriel must've still had some sort of super senses because he reached up and caught the food expertly without even looking. Sam took out his own food and sat down at a small desk to eat.

"So I guess we get to leave tomorrow right? Since we killed the werewolf?"

"Well yeah" Sam nodded "unless another one turns up."

"I hope that doesn't happen."

They ate in a comfortable silence, and after both of them were done, Gabriel let out a yawn that made it seem like he hadn't slept in days. "I think it's bedtime for me, kiddo" he stood up and pulled down the comforter and other blankets on the bed. "How many pillows do you want?"

Sam looked down on the bed and it dawned on him that they were going to be sleeping together. Not that he hadn't slept with Gabe before, but something about being in an actual bed made it feel different somehow. "Ok, yeah I will too, and one's fine" he decided, wandering towards the bathroom.

He came back to find Gabe curled up on the bed in a t-shirt and boxers, he looked down on his own old grey wife beater and plaid pajama pants and slid into the other side of the bed. He found himself face to face with the angel. Gabriel smiled, he couldn't help how happy Sam made him, even if he wasn't trying to.

Sam offered a small smile in return, and tried to find a position in the bed that was comfortable. It wasn't surprising when he found himself wrapped around Gabe like the archangel was an oversized teddy bear. Gabe fell asleep first, cuddling Sam's arm. Sam fell asleep minutes later, with his face pressed into Gabriel's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

_Once again I have to say thanks to all the lovely supporters! Sorry this chapter is a bit short!_

The next day, Gabriel woke up before Sam, but didn't attempt to move because the moose was holding him down with half of his body. Luckily Sam woke up not long after, and both of them were dressed and ready to go in under an hour. They stopped at a small diner and ate breakfast, Sam checked out the local newspaper and was almost surprised to find that there weren't any more killings. With his luck there almost always ended up being a catch.

Sam called Dean and told him that they were driving back to Bobby's, and Dean informed him that he'd be waiting for him to show up. They were about halfway to Bobby's when Gabriel began playing with the radio.

"All this music sucks!" He groaned "I just want to hear some good old Aerosmith!" And just like that Dream On by Aerosmith started echoing through the car. "Gabe!" Sam almost swerved the car off the road "did you do that?

"I- I think I did" his eyes widened with surprise "I did it! I did it! My powers are coming back!"

"Try doing something else!"

"Ok" Gabriel sat in silence for a minute "nothings happening" he frowned.

"What were you trying to do?"

"Get myself a candy bar."

"Maybe it was a one time thing" Sam shrugged "Maybe your powers are just coming back really slowly."

"Yeah maybe."

They arrived at Bobby's an hour later. As soon as Sam opened the door he could hear Dean scolding Cas for something, and Bobby grumbling in the background. "Hey" he called to announce his presence.

"Oh hey Sammy!" Dean came into view, "How was the drive?"

"Fine" Sam nodded.

"I think we're making progress!" Gabriel exclaimed "I turned on Aerosmith in the car when it wasn't on any of the radio stations!"

"Oh really?" Dean was interested by this new information "can you do anything else?"

"Unfortunately no" the archangel sighed "but it's a start right?"

"Yes, it's one step closer to gaining your powers back fully" Cas agreed.

"I really just want to know how much more bonding we're going to have to do" Sam commented

"Shouldn't take much now" Gabriel reasoned.

The day progressed slowly, there wasn't much to do in Bobby's house besides lounge around eating and watching TV. "You guys should come up with more ways to bond other than just cuddle on the couch" Dean recommended sometime after lunch. Sam shrugged and Gabriel muttered something about how he was willing to do anything, which made Sam blush uncomfortably.

Later that day Sam was struck with a question he hadn't thought much into. If he was Gabriel's soul mate did that mean the guy was like in love with him? _I mean_ Sam thought _he's kind of affectionate, but in love?_ So since they weren't doing anything Sam decided to bring up the topic.

"Hey Gabe."

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking..."

"And?"

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, am I good person?"

"Sam" Gabriel turned to face the human "You are an amazing person, everything about you is amazing." his voice was so sincere it almost caught Sam off guard.

Sam smiled "yeah I guess you're pretty cool too."

Gabriel smiled in return. "You know I really care about you right? Like a lot. It probably doesn't make sense to you, but for an angel, bonding with someone is- it's-"

"It's what?"

"It's like the ultimate form of love."

"You- you love me?" Sam swallowed, his eyes widening. Gabe wandered over so he was just in front of the hunter.

"Of course I love you" he smiled in a way that made Sam's heart melt. Even though Sam wasn't really sure why it did. Gabriel was staring directly into Sam's eyes and it was beginning to make him a bit uncomfortable.

And he was about to turn away, but suddenly he was being pulled down by the front of his shirt and his mouth crashed into Gabriel's. He stood in shock for a second, eyes wide open, hands flailing, but he didn't pull away. He even ended up hanging his arms loosely around Gabe's waist. Gabriel's hands were firmly holding either side of Sam's face.

The angel pulled away after a few seconds, a dazed look in his eyes. "Even better in real life" he mumbled.

Sam's face was bright red, he didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't deny that kissing Gabe hadn't been a bad experience at all, in fact he might have kind of liked it. Gabriel was watching his reaction intently. As if to make up for what just happened, he backed away a few steps. "Sorry that was uncalled for, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Gabe it's fine" Sam assured. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to upset you or anything..."

"Gabriel" Sam said, catching the archangel's attention "it's ok, I liked it."

"You- you did?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled a goofy grin. "In fact, I'd like to try it again." He pulled Gabriel back towards him by the lapels of his jacket and leaned down to kiss him again, this time with more passion. To anyone else they probably looked like a couple of teenagers making out for the first time, hands going everywhere and necks angled in a way that looked mildly uncomfortable.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing harshly. "You're a good kisser" Sam commented bluntly.

Gabriel winked and then pursed his lips. He held out his hand as he was expecting someone to give him something. Sam gaped when a bag of M&Ms appeared in his hand out of thin air.

"It worked!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"I thought it might" Gabriel started to rip open the package "I think we need to get that demon to tell us step two."

Crowley stood in the middle of the library and looked from Sam to Gabriel and then back to Sam. "Ok moose, here's the deal. Step two is a spell. It'll restore your boyfriend's powers back to normal."

"Alright so what's the spell?"

"Lucky for you, I have a list right here" he held out a piece of paper and Sam took it immediately.

"I still don't get it though" Dean said, he was sitting behind the desk, Cas looming above his shoulder. "Why are you helping us?"

The demon shrugged "I'm a nice guy" and he vanished.

Dean rolled his eyes "alright so what's this spell all about?"

"Um" Sam looked down on the piece of paper in his hand "it looks pretty basic, we're gonna need holy water-"

"Check."

"A piece of bark from an oak tree...?"

"Uh ok, that's simple enough."

"And a- what the hell" Sam looked at the list like it had just bit him in the face. "A true love's kiss? What is this?"

"Is Crowley just messing with us, because I swear if he is..."

"All we can do is try it I guess" Sam shrugged "it could help Gabe."

"The oak trees are the ones with lots of thick branches." Dean informed Cas as they trekked through the forest. It was cold outside, and patches of snow were scattered around everywhere.

"A lot of trees look like that Dean" Cas pointed out. They had been nominated to get bark from a tree, while Sam and Gabe got to stay inside and do nothing.

"Well I'll just point it out when I see it" Dean decided.

"Your brother and mine seem to have established a very strong bond" Castiel commented a few minutes later "it's good that they get along well."

"Yeah" Dean bit his tongue "it's kind of weird though, y'know? I mean it's like one minute they're barely friends, the next they're in love."

"Love works in strange ways" Cas nodded.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Cas tensed at the question "I can't say I have" he shrugged "I would like to experience it though."

"I think you would like it" Dean smiled. "Hey look, there's our tree!" He pointed to a large oak that was probably decades old. Cas paced up to it and used his superhuman strength to pull of a small piece of bark.

"Let's get back to Bobby's and try this stupid, Disney movie spell out."


	10. Chapter 10

_I know I say the same thing at the beginning of every chapter, but I really do appreciate all the amazing feedback! Oh and before I forget, I keep forgetting to mention that the title is from the Maroon 5 song cuz I'm super unoriginal._

"I'm 99% sure Crowley's just messing with us" Bobby proclaimed "but no harm is done by trying."

"Yeah I've been skeptical ever since I read 'true love's kiss' Sam shrugged.

"Well let's just get this over with!" Dean picked up a bottle of holy water and began sprinkling it over the tree bark "so what, I chant in latin while you two kiss?"

"Uh I guess?" The paper hadn't given any clear instructions, just the list and a few lines of latin underneath.

"Ok well here goes nothing" Dean cleared his throat and began to read off the page "Ego melior sum tibi quam omnes pene maior es et tu vere fun cibum" he recited. Gabriel looked up at Sam and winked childishly before pulling his head down and kissing him like his life depended on it.

"Hold on Dean" Cas frowned. Dean raised a brow, but finished reading the spell before acknowledging the prior.

"What Cas?" He caught a glimpse of Sam and Gabriel still kissing and cleared his throat loudly "guys you can stop now." Gabe smiled against Sam before pulling away.

"The latin you were reading..."

"What about it?"

"I'm pretty sure Crowley was lying to us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hold on I have to try this out first" Gabriel stood in concentration for a moment before holding out a cupcake in Sam's direction.

"It worked?" Bobby gaped in surprise.

"No way to know for sure yet" Gabe pointed out, handing the cupcake to a confused Sam."Last time we kissed I was able to use my powers afterwards too."

'That wasn't the first time you kissed?" Dean scrunched up his nose.

"You're one to talk" Gabriel flicked his gaze towards Castiel, and Dean's face grew a shade more red.

"Come on Sammy, let's go do something more interesting" Gabriel pulled Sam out of the library insistently.

"So what were you gonna say before Cas?"

"It's just, the latin that you were reciting translates to something that wouldn't usually be used in a spell."

"What did it translate to?"

"Well loosely; 'I have a bigger dick than all of you and I'm better than you too, and also you're really fun to mess with'." Cas frowned, and Dean did the same.

"That son of a bitch. Is he trying to help us or what?"

"I don't know Dean" the angel sighed "but Gabriel is beginning to regain his powers so at least we have a start."

"True" Dean nodded.

The next morning, Sam woke up to the sound of voices coming from downstairs. He had slept upstairs in Bobby's guest bedroom instead of with Gabe on the couch. He stood up and headed downstairs to figure out what all the ruckus was about. Dean was sitting at the table, a half eaten bowl of cereal sitting in front of him, Bobby was leaning against the counter with a look of annoyance on his face, and Cas was standing behind Dean with his usual look of neutralness. Gabriel was propped against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Sam stood next to him and realized that the reason everyone looked pissed off was because Crowley was in the room, currently looking through the fridge.

"You're awake" Gabriel stated, a temporary smile flashing over his face.

"Yeah I am" Sam confirmed "so what's going on?"

"The others summoned the King of Hell while I was still asleep, no big deal" he shrugged sarcastically "and the dick won't tell us anything! He's been raiding the kitchen for the past ten minutes!"

Crowley spun around at the comment "actually, the problem here is that you didn't ask me to tell you anything."

"I asked you why you gave us a fake spell!" Dean retorted loudly.

"Ah yes, about that..."

"Yeah you better give us the real spell or else-"

"Or else what? You'll kill me? I highly doubt that'll be happening anytime soon."

"Just, why are you helping us if you won't actually help us?"

"I have my reasons" the demon shrugged "and you can't say I haven't helped, your archangel is able to use his powers almost all the time now!"

"Yeah when he's making out with my brother!" Dean protested. Sam flushed red at the comment.

Crowley shrugged "it's a small sacrifice to make."

"Could you please just tell us how to fix him?" Sam pleaded, he was getting tired of the demon's petty games.

"I can help, but it's going to take a while to collect the things needed for the spell. Maybe I can get them for you if you're lucky."

"Would you really do that?"

Crowley sighed "can you just appreciate the fact that I'm willing to help your boyfriend, Moose?" Sam nodded silently. "Well then, when I come back I'll have the things you need. You have to keep bonding while I'm at it" he added "not that that should be a problem."

The King of Hell disappeared, leaving everyone staring into thin air. "Well what now?" Bobby cut the silence.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to get myself breakfast." Gabriel announced.

Dean and Cas's relationship was kind of complicated as of late. They weren't together, but they spent most of the day with each other and ever since they kissed (twice) the air had been kind of tense around them. They had tried talking it out on multiple occasions, but the conversations ended up pretty meaningless. Even the others were beginning to notice. So Dean figured it was time to man up and talk to Cas about it for real.

"Hey" he found Cas outside, just standing in front of the house.

"Hello Dean."

"We need to talk."

Cas looked over to make eye contact with Dean "what do you wish to talk about?"

"It's just, ever since we uh, kissed, things have been kind of tense between us and I don't like it."

"I agree, Dean" Cas flicked his eyes towards the ground "if you feel uncomfortable in my presence I should just leave-"

"No I don't want you to leave!" Dean exclaimed, a little quickly. "I just don't want things to be awkward between us, y'know?"

The angel looked over Dean for a few moments before responding "what can I do to solve the problem Dean?"

"Well uh I don't know. Here's an idea, let's just forget that ever happened and go back to normal."

"I cannot forget things Dean, I am an angel."

"Just, just try ok?' Dean sighed, he could've sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in Cas's eyes, but he chose to ignore it, he was probably just seeing things.

"Ok Dean" Cas gave a small smile of understanding "I think I'm going to go see what our brothers are doing." He turned and began to head back towards the house. Dean exhaled loudly, that angel sure was a pain in the ass sometimes.

Gabriel was experimenting the extent of his powers at the kitchen table. A small pile of candy was sitting in front of him. Sam was sitting across from him, watching him curiously. "It definitely has something to do with you" the archangel decided.

"Yeah well I can't always be there when you need to use your angel powers" Sam pointed out uselessly.

"I know that." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I wish you could be though."

Sam smiled at the affectionate comment, he had slowly been becoming aware that he didn't mind when Gabe said things like that. In fact he kind of liked it. "I would too" he found himself saying.

Gabriel was a bit taken aback by the response, but his golden eyes lit up with what looked like a million emotions at once. He stood up and walked around the table, to lean over and kiss Sam lightly on the lips. "That was just so i could get more candy" he announced, holding out yet another package of candy.

"Can't you do anything other than candy?" Gabriel shot him a very suggestive look in response and Sam just shook his head "you know that's not what I meant."

"Candy is good" Gabriel laughed "plus it's easy to make."

Sam smiled and pulled his angel back down to meet his mouth again. The kiss was just the right amount of affection and passion, and when Cas walked in the couple didn't even notice. Castiel smiled, he wondered if someday he'd have a bondmate.


	11. Chapter 11

_I honestly had no clue how long this story would end up being when I started it, but here seemed like a good place to end it so... Yeah. This is the last chapter! But don't you worry, a sequel is in the planning, it will be more Dean/Cas centered too! _

_Ps this is a super short ending, but I didn't have much else to add so I guess you get to deal with it_

_Pps I love every one of you who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story! I greatly appreciate it!_

"A date?'

"Yes, a date" Gabriel smiled. "I think it would be beneficial for me. Plus we should go on a date just because"

Sam smirked "so what would you like to do on this date?"

"I don't know, what do couples usually do on dates?"

"Go to the movies, go out to eat, stuff like that."

"There's an ice skating rink not to far from here" Dean snorted. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What is ice skating Dean?" Cas asked, curious about the new concept.

"Alright ice skating it is! And it'll be a double date!"

"Cas and I are not dating!"

Whatever Dean-o" Gabriel sighed "someday you'll stop denying it."

And that's how they ended up at the Sioux Falls ice skating rink. The place wasn't empty by any means, but it wasn't full either, which was a good thing. After renting out skates (which took a while because Cas didn't know what size shoes he wore) Gabriel excitedly dragged Sam onto the ice. He obviously had experience because he wasn't tripping or anything, Sam decided not to question that.

Sam on the other hand was a bit more clumsy and kept having to grab onto the wall for support. Gabe laughed and sarcastically offered to get him a chair to hold onto.

To no one's surprise, Cas was having the same problems Sam was, and had fallen multiple times in the short time they had been on the ice, Dean had been there to help him up every time.

All in all, it was probably one of the most normal things that any of them had done in a long time (more like forever). It was a good time.

Then the next day they went to the arcade and Dean hit the jackpot on the game where you spin the wheel. He let Cas pick out which prizes to get with his tickets (a stuffed monkey and an assortment of bouncy balls, plastic rings and Tootsie rolls). Gabriel told Dean that he should propose to Cas with one of the rings. He didn't.

And the day after that they went out to eat at the Cheesecake Factory. They even dressed nicely. Gabriel ordered a multitude of different cheesecakes for dessert and the bill ended up a bit pricier than anyone had expected.

By the fourth day, Dean was "tired of Crowley's shit" and almost summoned the demon before Sam stopped him.

Finally on the fifth day Crowley showed up. Too bad he showed up at Bobby's while everyone was out at the store. Except Bobby. Bobby didn't want to go to the store. So Bobby had to put up with the King of Hell for about an hour before the boy's pushed open the door, heaving in grocery bags. The whole day was kind of strange actually, especially when Bobby forced Crowley to help unload the groceries. If Sam hadn't known better he would say they were acting like an old married couple.

Once that little situation was done with, Crowley announced that he had all the ingredients for the spell.

"Well then give them to us and tell us how to do this!" Sam exclaimed.

"Be patient moose!" Crowley retorted. Sam went silent. "It's a very basic spell, now that I have the ingredients it should be easy to complete."

"I feel a 'but' coming on" Gabriel remarked.

"We're not making any deals with you" Dean added coldly "we just want to fix Gabriel."

"It's nothing important" Crowley assured "I just need you fools to do one last thing."

"And that would be?"

"You two" he pointed to Cas and Dean "stop looking at each other like that it's creeping me out."

Sure enough, Cas and Dean had been eying each other throughout the whole conversation. Gabriel choked back a laugh at Crowley's comment.

"Yeah whatever" Dean rolled his eyes "Can we just get onto the spell part?"

The spell turned out to be simple, as Crowley had said. It was very similar to the fake spell the demon had given them days before, except with different ingredients and different latin. And Gabe and Sam didn't have to kiss, they had to hold hands in a way that made Dean laugh.

When the spell was over, Gabriel immediately began conjuring up random objects. His happiness was contagious.

"Let's go out to get ice cream to celebrate!" Sam laughed enthusiastically, apparently forgetting it was winter.

"We don't even have to drive!" Gabriel grinned and suddenly they were standing outside of Coldstone Creamery, snow crunching underneath their feet. Gabe stood up on his tippy toes and gave Sam a sloppy kiss. Cas and Dean smiled at each other. Even Bobby was happy. All in all it was a good day.


End file.
